


something like magic

by glorybringer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dont know what im doing, i just want these two to be HAPPY, this is your captain speaking and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorybringer/pseuds/glorybringer
Summary: Tsumugi brings magic into Natsume's life. Natsume refuses to accept it.Basically a collection of muginatsu drabbles.





	1. lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first time I post on here, I'm a bit nervous... anyway! first of all, i'd like to thank Amanda and Dorothy because they encouraged me and helped me in working on this... i'm really thankful, so thank you!  
> english is not my first language, i decided to start this collection as a way to improve, so take it as it is. also I fell in love with this ship and there's so little content about them...  
> they're pretty new so I may be off with their characterizations, still I really wanted to try and write about them!  
> mmmh this is it I guess lies down

When the phone starts ringing Tsumugi thinks he's still stuck in a dream, so he doesn't worry about it. As the one who's dreaming he's sure if he concentrates hard enough the noisy and annoying sound will stop at some point.

That's what he hoped for. It didn't seem to work, though. 

A muffled sound escapes from his mouth while he reaches for the phone on the bedside table; when he looks up at the bright display and reads the name of the person who's calling him pure apprehension takes place upon his face. 

"Natsume-kun?" Tsumugi asks, with a tone that can't hide his concern. He glances at the clock in his room "Is everything okay?" he tosses the blankets aside and sits up, ready to leave his bed and run towards Natsume's house in the middle of the night if his presence is required. He won't even change his clothes if necessary, that would take time. He hopes Natsume-kun won't mind. "It's 3 am, why are you calling me this late? Did something happen-"  
"Can you SHUT up for a moment, SENPAI?" is the reply the poor, sleepy, worried Tsumugi gets back "You're such a BOTHER."

Natsume's voice sounds as annoyed as ever - Tsumugi sighs in relief: that's good to hear, it means he's fine after all, the same as usual, and he couldn't be more glad. He's not used to getting calls in the middle of the night, so he probably overreacted a bit.  
Still, Natsume didn't answer his questions.

"So you're okay...?"  
"Yes. I'm okay."  
"I'm so glad. I was so worried! I was about to jump out of the window to run to your house!"  
"Please, don't think about bursting into my room in the middle of the night. That gives me SHIVERS. It's not NECESSARY."  
"You're always so mean with me, Natsume-kun!" Tsumugi smiles, adjusting himself under the blankets again. It's pretty cold and his room is flooded with darkness, not having his glasses on makes everything appear so much worse: even the smallest of shadows looks quite scary. He tries once more "What are you doing up at this hour?" he rubs his eyes "You're not playing games... right? We have school tomorrow..."  
There's silence for a while and Tsumugi thinks Natsume has fallen back alseep. That would be good - but then he hears the Switch's leader's voice whispering: "I had a nightmare."  
"Oh." he mumbles, surprised. Tsumugi's lips melt into a soft smile. "This is the reason why you called me? It's kind of cute. I told you, you can think of me as your mother! There, there! Do you want me to come over and pat your head? Would that be helpful?"  
"This was a TERRIBLE idea, senpai. You were a terrible IDEA. I'm going to douse your FACE with sulfuric ACID tomorrow morning."

Tsumugi can potray Natsume clearly: pouted lips, folded arms, his eyes full of curses he doesn't dare to speak. As angry - or rude - as he can be, Natsume is pretty cute when he acts like this. 

"That's not a nice thing to say! Especially after you woke me up, you know?!" Tsumugi whines, his voice muffled by the pillow he's pressed his face on "Mmh... Do you want me to sing you a lullaby? I think it would help you sleep..."  
Or so he thinks, at least. It usually works for a child. He's not implying Natsume is a child - even though he's the younger one - but it's the first thing Tsumugi could think of.

He doesn't expect an actual response from his leader - he was mostly waiting for Natsume to end the call without even replying - and yet... "... It would?"  
Tsumugi can't help the big smile that's taken place upon his face, looking into his memory for a good song which will lead Natsume to sleep "We can try."

"... I guess we CAN."


	2. magician

Tsumugi is used to the smell that pinches his nose whenever he approaches the "secret room" of the school. When he peeks from the open door he's not surprised by the image his eyes meet: Natsume is sitting on the floor, surrounded by all the material necessary for his experiments - tubes, flasks, magic books scattered around - wearing the usual, big, lab coat. Tsumugi remembers the first time they met, when he thought there was a criminal in their school and no one ever noticed. Finding Natsume instead of an actual dangerous person was a surprise - a very nice, pleasing, surprise if you ask him. 

"Natsume-kun! Hello, hello!" Tsumugi sing-songs, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.  
"Don't come NEAR me or you'll ruin EVERYTHING." Natsume replies, coldly, without moving his eyes from the flask in his hand.  
Tsumugi freezes on the spot, having no intention to disobey. If he does that Natsume would throw another book at him - in the less worse scenario - and he really doesn't want that to happen (again).

Silence falls between them but it doesn't last for long.  
Natsume sighs. "I KNEW it."  
"Did something happen? Do you need some help, Natsume-kun? I would do anything to help you, you know!"  
Too bad what Tsumugi gets in response is nothing more than a deadly glare. "I dont need your HELP. I need for you to stay away from this place." Natsume rolls his golden eyes "However, that's far too late now. You ruined my magic in the exact moment you ENTERED this room. So ANNOYING..."  
"Ah?! But I did nothing...!"  
"That's what YOU think. MAGIC is way more complicated and fragile, but I don't expect a normal human like you to UNDERSTAND something of this calibre."

What Natsume doesn't know is how Tsumugi wishes to understand him for real, how Tsumugi wants to comprehend the magic Natsume creates and be part of it, if that's not too much of a selfish request.  
Natsume probably can't grasp how much Tsumugi is fascinated by him, by everything he's able to do, by his interpretation of true magic.  
_The greatest happiness._  
The beautiful, great, magic the young magician wants to bring in the world.  
The true HAPPY ENDING.  
The purest of spells.

"Don't you have things to do here, senpai? Don't just stand there - and don't SMILE like that! What are you smiling for, uh? It's not like I really want to know, anyway. Don't even reply, stop wasting time and do what you have to."  
"Natsume-kun, you're working so hard! You're a very good kid, you deserve a reward! Would you want a hug? Oh, I know! Let's go to karaoke together!"  
"DIE."

That's when Tsumugi hears it. It's a very soft sound at the beginning, not exactly clear, so he thought it was just a prank made by his own mind. But then the sounds repeats, and he can see Natsume stiffens.

"What was that...?" Tsumugi asks, hesitant.  
"That WHAT. I have no IDEA what you're talking about, senpai."  
Tsumugi blinks twice before replying. "Did you not hear it? Uhhh..." weird. He puts a hand under his chin, looking around "I'm pretty sure I heard a--"

_Meeeeeow._

Tsumugi has never been this surprised in his life. Natsume wishes he could make him disappear just by snapping his fingers, too bad he hasn't achieved such a great ability yet.  
"A cat?"  
"NO."  
Tsumugi coughs "Natsume-kun," he looks down and points at Natsume's feet "there's a cat. Right there."  
A small ball of white fur is rubbing against Natsume's legs, purring loudly. Natsume covers his face with one hand, sighing. 

[...]

"I found him on my way to SCHOOL." Natsume confesses, poking the cat's head with his index finger. The cat bumps his head against Natsume's hand, gladly accepting all of the attention the boy is giving him. It's such a cute scene Tsumugi can't help but smile wide, sitting on the floor right next Natsume. "I couldn't leave him THERE, could I... So I brought him here and gave him FOOD . I guess he was TIRED from wandering around, so he slept for most of the time. Until NOW."  
Tsumugi laughs softly as the kitten makes his way on Natsume's laps and reaches for his necklace, playing with it cheerfuly.  
"Natsume-kun is really kind, isn't he?"  
"Shut UP."  
Despite his harsh words, Natsume's image is softer than usual. His lips are slightly curved in a tiny smile, and for Tsumugi is unusual to see such a peaceful expression on Natsume's face when they're together. He does nothing but make him angry or upset, even when he has no intention to do so. And he has never intention to do so.  
"Does he have a name?"  
"I haven't thought about it yet..." Natsume admits.  
"Mmh..." Tsumugi puts his chin on the palm of his hand, tilts his head and looks at the way the small cat seems to really, really like Natsume. "What about Magician?"  
"MAGICIAN...? Uhm... Why not. I think that's a GOOD name."  
Natsume picks up the cat and holds him up right in front of his face. The cat puts his paws on Natsume's nose, and a laughter escapes from the red-haired boy's mouth. "WELCOME to Yumenosaki, Magician."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO canonically speaking Natsume has two cats and isnt that the cutest thing ever. why do my faves always have kitties. so i just wanted to write him with a cat and, im, im crying


	3. trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! my friends nari (@mofumanju) and rain (@yorunagatsukii) gave me two prompts, and i guess i mixed them a bit, and this is the result... thank you guys i appreciated the help a lot, without you this chap wouldn't be here  
> also!! special thanks to amanda (@saaaatsukiii) for being my beautiful proofreader, i dont know why she hadnt kick me yet  
> thats it i guess!! adios amigo

“Senpai.”  
Tsumugi looks up from the book he’s examining in the blink of an eye: it’s unusual for Natsume to speak to him first when they’re alone, he always asks Tsumugi to stay silent and don’t interrupt him during his work, so that’s something new. “Mh?”  
“I’m done with a new EXPERIMENT.” Natsume announces, a sly smile on his face - that’s when Tsumugi notices the flask the red-haired boy is spinning carefully in his hand. Tsumugi is mesmerized by the way the liquid in it dances against the glass.  
“Oh! Do you want me to praise you? You did good, Natsume-kun! A very good kid!” Tsumugi congratulates him, shutting his book and putting it back on the shelf where it belongs.  
Natsume groans. “Stop. That’s not the REASON why I’m telling you this.” he holds out the flasks toward Tsumugi, who looks at it for a while before accepting the offer.  
“Uhm… What am I supposed to do with this?” he asks, shooting a confused look at Natsume.  
“You see,” Natsume starts, lips still curved up in a smile - _weird_ , this is so weird “It’s true I’m done with this potion, but how do I know if it’s going to work for SURE? That’s why I thought you could try it out for ME.”  
“So - do you want me to drink _that?_ ”  
“Don’t make THAT face.” Natsume shrugs “Although…” he stops, tapping his cheek with the point of a finger “We don’t know what could happen: you could turn into a WEREWOLF or even better,” he chuckles “you could DIE.”  
“Eh?! You don’t even know what’s going to happen?”  
“Magic is unpredictable.” Natsume explains quietly “A bit like LIFE. It doesn’t always go the way you want it to, you know? Even if you try really hard there’s always a chance to fail. Indeed, you can get up and try again until everything WORKS out just fine. But I need to KNOW if I failed this time.”  
“But that could be dangerous!” Tsumugi complains, visibly worried “What if I turn into a werewolf for real?! I could hurt you!”  
Natsume looks at him in disbelief. He can’t believe that’s the main reason why he’s so concerned at the moment - Natsume closes his eyes and brings a hand to his face, sighing loudly. Tsumugi is gonna give him a headache at this rate. “Are you going to drink it, senpai? Or are you going to DECLINE?”  
“If that’s for Natsume-kun’s magic, then… I guess I have no choice.”

Tsumugi drinks the potion in one gulp, squeezes his eyes, and waits.  
Waits for what, exactly, he doesn’t know.  
At this point, he has no idea what to expect and what to be ready for. It’s a mystery, kinda intriguing, the thrill of the obscure.  
Natsume said he could turn into a werewolf - which isn’t a good sight, if you ask him. What if he ends up losing his mind and hurts someone in the process? What if he hurts Natsume-kun, of all people? He would never forgive himself.  
But what if all of this ends up with his death? He wouldn’t hurt anyone, so that couldn’t be that bad of an idea. 

Tsumugi has lost track of time, so he doesn’t know how long has been since he drank the potion when he hears Natsume’s voice.  
“I can’t believe YOU.”  
He opens his eyes. The gold of Natsume’s eyes is looking straight into the blue of Tsumugi’s. Natsume looks - angry, even though Tsumugi doesn’t understand what he has done wrong. He did what Natsume wanted him to, right? So there’s no reason for him to be upset.  
He should be happy - proud of him, for once, if that’s not too much to ask.  
“Eh?! Natsume-kun, why are you upset now? Uuuh, what have I done?”  
“Are you STUPID?” Natsume’s reply doesn’t help at all, it just makes Tsumugi even more confused, if that’s even possible.  
“I don’t understand!”  
“What the potion tasted like?”  
“Mmh…” Tsumugi thinks about it for a while “Apple juice?”  
“Because that was APPLE juice, you idiot.”  
“Oh.”

Silence.

“Wait! That means you lied to me!”  
“Why did you drink IT? Are you this stupid?” Natsume seems particularly upset and Tsumugi wishes he could do something to delete that expression from his leader’s face.  
“I wanted to help you.” he replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world “Isn’t that enough?”  
“I told you you could have died and you drank it anyway. Are you this RECKLESS?”  
“Are you worried about me, Natsume-kun?” Tsumugi smiles wide, but even that doesn’t seem to change the heavy atmosphere that has taken place between them “If it’s for you I wouldn’t mind dying, you know.”  
Natsume quickly reaches the book Tsumugi was reading before and uses it to hit him on a shoulder - “Ouch!” the boy whines - then Natsume throws it on the ground, folds his arms and stares at his senpai for a while before he starts talking again. “It’s not like I was worried about YOU. I do not care. But you should value yourself MORE.” Natsume tilts his head, but his eyes won’t leave Tsumugi “Do you not care about what happen to YOURSELF?”  
“I’m useless.” Tsumugi replies. There’s not sadness in his voice - weirdly enough, his tone is as cheerful as usual “If sacrificing me would mean someone else’s happiness - then no: I wouldn’t mind.”

Natsume’s eyes are colder than Tsumugi has probably ever seen them, and his mouth is doing a very unhappy line. “You’re an IDIOT. I thought I told you when we met here for the first time: you’re loved by many, senpai, even if you don’t try too hard people still love you. I don’t know why, but it seems you’re really important for a lot of people. You’re a good PERSON. This is really bothersome.” Natsume takes back the flasks from Tsumugi’s hands and turns his back to him “Remember you’re part of Switch, NOW. Of course I would mind if something happens to you - as a leader, unfortunately, I have to keep an eye of both you and Sora. So, don’t go and put yourself in dangerous situations.” he takes few steps before stopping again. _In the end_ , he thinks, _I really don’t want you to DIE._

He can’t bring himself to speak these words out loud. He shakes his head, curses himself, and walks back to his position, where his magic - the true one - is still waiting for him.

Once he’s alone, Tsumugi wonders why.  
He doesn’t understand why the words that left Natsume’s lips hurt him so much. He has never seen himself that way - even when he was part of Fine, he addressed to himself as someone to sacrifice if it was needed. He would have done everything to protect his Emperor - his friend - because that’s what he’s good for: protecting other people, helping them, being there for them, making them feel important. Not the other way around.  
So, it hurts. His chest aches.  
Ah, this is kind of annoying - his eyes are getting watery. He gets his glasses off, and rubs his eyes. Too bad the tears won’t stop. He hopes Natsume won’t mind if he cries for a bit. 

Just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ruka voice) gurururu
> 
> talk to me about muginatsu on twitter @ohnaisu im lonely


	4. share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont you love this trope. the one in which theres only one bed so your ship has to share? because i sure do

It’s unusual for them to share things. Except for the stage, the practice room and the “secret room” of the school. But that’s mostly for convenience; it doesn’t really matter. It's not like they want to share those things — more like they have to.  
So, sharing a bed it’s something new for the both of them.

(“I’m not going to share a bed with you, senpai.”  
“Uh?! But that’s the only way!”  
“I don’t think SO. There's plenty of space on the FLOOR.”  
“Do you really want me to sleep on the floor? If that would make you happy, then…”)

That’s what he said. But now, he realizes he shouldn't have given up this easily.   
It doesn't matter how much he tucks himself in with the blanket, he's probably going to die of hypothermia at this rate.  
This wasn't a great idea to begin with.  
Tsumugi takes a deep breath. “Natsume-kun?” he whispers.   
“Mh?” Natsume mumbles, acknowledging him.  
It’s a relief he’s still awake, actually.   
“It’s so cold here!” he whines and Natsume thinks he really sounds like an annoying child. Why does he have to deal with this, anyway? Why does he have to share a room with his stupid Senpai? Sharing it with Sora would have been lots of times better. Or with one of the Oddballs. Baru-kun. Hokee-kun. Even Souma-kun and his sword would have been a better option than _this_.  
He sighs loudly. “ENDURE it.”  
“Or - I have a better idea!” Tsumugi starts and Natsume knows - he knows, he can feel it - it's going to be a terrible idea “You could let me sleep with you!”

He knew it.   
The worst idea he's ever heard in his entire existence.

“No WAY.”   
“Why not?! There’s enough room for the both of us in the bed! You’re just being cruel!”  
Natsume is about to explain why that’s such a terrible idea, but Tsumugi doesn’t wait for a reply: he climbs on the bed, making his way under the warm blanket. “Ah, that’s so much better~!” he states. In the dark of the room Natsume looks at his bandmate in horror and disbelief.  
“What are you DOING, Senpai?”   
Natsume kicks him - “Ouch! That hurts!” - “I’m gonna kick you out of the bed! Out of the room! No - that’s not enough! I declare you out of SWITCH!”   
“You can’t do that!” that’s the worst thing Natsume could ever do to him.   
“You’re absolutely the WORST.” that’s the last thing Tsumugi hears before Natsume turns his back to him. Tsumugi sighs and does the same, because he knows that’s not point in arguing with Natsume. Not this late, anyway, and not when he feels so tired. The warmth of the bed makes him even more sleepy than before - at least he’s not going to freeze.

\-------

The stage is crumbling down under his feet and Eichi is staring at him with a mischievous smile. He’s falling. He’s not going to make it.   
That’s the end, the end of “Fine”, the end of him, the end of the story they were writing together.   
Or so he thought.  
Because they were never writing this story together: it was just him, only him, alone. Whenever he thought Eichi was making a step towards him, that was never true. Eichi was leaving him alone and he didn’t even realize it.   
He was too blind, too stupid, he trusted him way too much. 

Two hands are grasping at his shirt, pulling, a familiar voice is demanding for him to wake up.   
It’s just a BAD dream. It’s not REAL, it’s not real.

When Tsumugi opens his eyes and all he sees is darkness, he feels like his breath it’s been taken away once again. However, the warmth of the body pressed against his back helps him calm down.   
“Natsume-kun…?” he whispers after few seconds.  
“Shut up.” Natsume replies, his forehead pressed against the fabric of Tsumugi’s shirt. His fingers don’t let him go.   
Tsumugi obeys.   
He stays silent, thinking of what the dream showed him. His miserable fall. What he got for trusting Eichi. For believing in him as a friend.   
But when he fell, Natsume helped him standing up on his own feet again. It has to be something like magic. Natsume-kun is really a magician, after all.   
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t say a word.” Natsume repeats, adjusting himself under the blanket. “Or I’m going to CURSE your dreams and I’ll make you sure you have nothing but nightmares for the rest of your life.”  
“That’s pretty scary?!”  
“Then shut your mouth and SLEEP, Senpai.”

_My magic will protect you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Gay


	5. first kiss(es)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> writing these drabbles was fun and it made fell in love with this ship more and more word after word  
> im particularly attached to this chap for some reasons so uh
> 
> special thanks for this chap go to dorothy (@izumeowkos)! she helped me a lot and shes an angle  
> thats it  
> enjoy the dorks i guess

They first kissed three times. They're just not aware.

✧

Their first kiss, for Natsume, happened in a sunny day in the handicraft club room. His original plan was to spend some time with Shu-niisan, but when he stepped into the room he was welcomed by Tsumugi's sleepy face. Tsumugi had fallen asleep on the desk; and considering how dumb Tsumugi is, Natsume didn't get surprised by what he saw. He was a bit annoyed, though, his perfect plan for the day crumbling down way too quickly in front of his eyes. Tsumugi always managed to be a nuisance, one way or another.  
Natsume had to push away the temptation to scream loudly in Tsumugi's ears, just to enjoy the sight of him jumping awake and falling off his chair.  
That would have been funny indeed. However, he didn't do it.  
Natsume walked toward the desk, careful to not make any weird noise. He found himself looking at Tsumugi's face for a very long time, noticing the way the sunlight that seeped through the window pane gently fell on his skin.

Natsume didn't know how it happened. It simply did, in a way, it was so natural that he couldn't help but hate himself for it. He would never be able explain why. Or, to be fair - he would never admit he did it in the first place.  
Tsumugi's lips were softer than he'd ever imagined (not that he'd wondered about them before).

Natsume ran away immediately after, cursing himself, leaving behind him the ghost of their very first kiss.

✧

Their first kiss, for Tsumugi, happened in the "secret room" in a rainy afternoon.  
He was ready to be cursed by Natsume's voice as soon as he stepped in, but to his surprise nothing happened.  
He looked around confused and even when he closed the door behind him the room was still engulfed in silence.  
Either Natsume wasn't there or he was just too busy with his experiments to But, as Tsumugi confirmed later, none of those answers was correct. 

Natsume was lying on the floor, one of his magic books turned into a pillow and Tsumugi couldn't stop his lips from curling up into a soft smile at that view.  
Natsume was sleeping so peacefully that, looking at him in that moment, no one would have believed the mean guy who always threw tantrums at his Senpai actually existed behind the innocent expression.

Natsume was working so hard. For the school. For his precious Oddballs. The young magician wanted nothing more than provide a very happy ending for everyone. He was spending days and nights looking for a way to crush Fine.  
He was such a pure kid, so kind-hearted, even if he acted nothing like that most of the time - especially when Tsumugi was around.

Tsumugi knelt down beside him and pressed his lips on Natsume's.  
Natsume's lips were incredibly soft for someone who did nothing but throw curses at him, Tsumugi thought.  
It lasted for brief seconds only.  
Then Tsumugi stood up and proceeded to check the old books in the room.

✧

Their first kiss - which really wasn't the first - happened on a winter day, after a morning of Christmas shopping.  
On their way home, Natsume accidentally walked into a guy, making him drop his coffee: it didn't end well.  
Natsume didn't mean to, of course, but the boy didn't seem very fond of apologizes, which made Natsume even more upset. After a couple of seconds the two were yelling at each other and when the guy threatened to punch Natsume in the face, Tsumugi threw himself in the fight.  
As a result Tsumugi’s face is now swollen and his glasses got broken. But what made Natsume’s stomach twitch the most was the smile painted on Tsumugi’s face the moment after he got hit. 

Tsumugi smiled. A beautiful, pure, innocent smile that Natsume looked at with wide eyes, unable to do anything. What was he even supposed to do? Why do people keep on putting him before of themselves? Why does everyone keep protecting him?  
Sometimes he needs to get hurt too. To get punched. He’s not a kid anymore and he can’t be shielded for the rest of his life. So, why? 

“Why did you do that?” Natsume asks, coldly.  
Tsumugi smiles, again, kind of bitterly this time. It makes Natsume feel sick. “I didn’t want you to get hurt, Natsume-kun. That’s it.”  
Simple as it sounds. Yet, Natsume can't fully comprehend it.  
“Do you ever think about YOURSELF?”  
“I told you already, I'm-”  
“And I told you ALREADY as WELL!” Natsume can’t avoid raising his voice and cutting him off. Tsumugi looks at him in silence. “Stop being so RECKLESS! Stop acting like your well being isn't IMPORTANT!”  
Natsume feels the urge to throw something heavy at Tsumugi, but the big bruise on the other's face stops him.  
He steps quietly towards the couch where Tsumugi is sitting, his knees brought to his chest. Without his glasses on, he looks like a child.  
Natsume gently lets his fingers run on Tsumugi’s cheeks, exactly where he got it, thinking about the blood he had to clean off his nose just some minutes earlier.  
“Does it HURT?” he quietly asks, his tone of voice back to normal.  
“A bit.” Tsumugi admits.  
“You're such an idiOT.”  
“I know that much.” 

Natsume flops on the couch next to Tsumugi.  
“People always do THIS.” he whispers “They always put my happiness and well being before their OWN.”  
He hates it.  
“I say “I'm Natsume Sakasaki and I want to bring happiness to all living things” but no one gives me a chance to do SO. Everyone keeps trying to protect me and make me happy, but what about THEM? What about everyone ELSE?”  
First the Oddballs. Now his Senpai.  
Everyone, everyone seems to put him under a glass bell, like the most precious thing; but he's not and he doesn't want that: he wants to fight alongside with the others and show them what he's capable of. He wants them to know he's strong enough to take care of himself now, he's not a child nor made of glass, he won't break that easily.  
He's not that fragile.

“Natsume-kun.”  
“What NOW?”  
“Can I kiss you?” 

The question lingers in the air for a while. Natsume stares at his Senpai, a confused look on his face and a light flush on his cheeks that he can't stop.  
Tsumugi thinks it's cute — he doesn't dare to say it, though.  
“What- what kind of question is THIS?!” Natsume bursts out.  
“Ah-! I'm sorry!” Tsumugi apologizes quickly, bringing a hand to his face, he moves his eyes from Natsume’s face to another spot of the room. “That… That was stupid, right…? I'm sorry, Natsume-kun. Forget it!”

“I,” Natsume reaches for Tsumugi’s arm, pulling lightly on his jacket “I did not say you CAN'T.”  
Tsumugi blinks twice. He did not expect it. “Eh?”  
Natsume sighs, getting closer; he lifts his head up and lets their noses brush. “Do it before I change my MIND.” 

It's an innocent kiss, lips barely brushing at first, then gathering more courage and pressing on each other. Their hearts pounding fast in their chests, hands clumsily looking for a place to rest — Tsumugi’s find their place on Natsume’s waist and Natsume’s lie on Tsumugi’s shoulders.  
It reminds them of their very first kiss - (kisses) but none of them dares to speak about it (them).

Tsumugi is the one who breaks the kiss, only to place his lips on the tip of Natsume’s nose.  
“Natsume-kun?”  
“Uhm?”  
“I'm sure you can make all the living things happy. Truly happy. I'm sure you will become a splendid idol, and I wish you'd let me help you with that.” 

It's warm and comfortable in Tsumugi’s arms, more than Natsume ever thought it would have been.  
“If you want to help me,” he starts “stop being an IDIOT and hurt YOURSELF.”  
Tsumugi smiles “If being an idiot and getting punched means I can kiss Natsume-kun, then it isn't that bad.”  
Natsume rolls his eyes and lightly pulls on Tsumugi’s hair, which makes his Senpai whines. “You really are STUPID.” 

But Natsume kisses him again.  
And it's like that summer day, like the sound of the rain on the window of the secret room, but it's better. So much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (part of this drabble was inspired by [this!](https://twitter.com/S_3_HQ/status/803314404515188742))
> 
> ah,,,  
> im sad this is the last chap ;; thank you for all the kudos and the comments, they made me so so _so_ happy, you seriously have no idea,,, im a bit emotional aaaa
> 
> well then  
> hmu on twitter @natsumugiis and kick my ass


End file.
